Welcome to the Family
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are about to get married. They go back to Bozeman for a pre wedding party, and Danny and Lindsay's older brother has a talk.


**A/N: I wasn't even looking for a CSI: New York idea, but then I came across this song and BAM! It hit me. Just a little one shot for your reading pleasure. Hope ya like.**

**Title: Welcome to the Family**

**Summary: Danny and Lindsay go back to Bozeman for a pre-wedding party.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Last time I looked, I didn't own CSI: New York OR Danny Messer. I know, it's shocking! So, while I conspire about how to become legal owner of both (or at least Messer), I can only claim the story line. Which has been © WolfMyjic 2006. Alas, the song isn't mine either. It's 'Welcome to the family' by Little Big Town. So all rights belong to them and whoever else may have claim to it.**

**With all that legal stuff out the way…Read on!**

* * *

_Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister  
Yeah, she'll make a real good wife_

Danny Messer looked nervously around the room. It was the conference room of the local hotel in Bozeman, which had had the long tables pushed along the walls for food and gifts, and smaller tables brought in to sit around. The place had been decorated in shades of blues and greens, the colors his fiancée, Lindsay Monroe, had picked out for their wedding. Danny shoved his hands into his pocket to keep from looking too uncomfortable. When Lindsay had mentioned going back to Bozeman before the wedding to see all her friends that couldn't make it to New York, Danny had thought it was a great idea. Then it hit him; he would be meeting Lindsay's family, her _whole_ family. Danny scanned to room taking in all the different faces. Some he recognized from meeting earlier, but most where a total blur to him. Lindsay was dancing with one of her uncles, so Danny took the opportunity to make his way outside for some fresh air. "There you are," a deep voice laced with a western drawl said. Danny looked over to his right, and saw Lindsay's older brother Mike walking over to him. The other man stopped beside Danny and leaned his hip against the building. "I saw you escaped, thought I would keep you company." Danny offered a friendly smile.

"Just needed some fresh air," he said. "There's a lot of people in there." "Everybody loves Lindsay," Mike responded with a nod. "That's why they were all glad when she decided to let us throw her this party. And you too, man. You're family now, or close enough."

"Thanks," Danny said.

"And just so you know," Mike went on, "I hope you and Lindsay have a really good life. She'll make a great wife."

"Yeah, she will," Danny agreed.

_Hope you have lots of babies  
Hope you get a real good job  
Hope you don't mind comp'ny  
Cause we'll be here a lot_

"Hope you've talked about kids, cause Linds always said she wanted a lot of babies."

"We've talked some," Danny said slowly.

"Good thing then you both have good jobs. And don't think that just cause you all are in New York don't mean we ain't gonna be droppin' by."

"Hey, that's cool, we like comp'ny." Mike nodded.

"Good, good." The two men fell into a silence.

_Brother, here's some brotherly advice:  
If you know what's good for you,  
You'll treat her right, cause..._

"So since you're gonna be a brother in, what, seven days," Mike began. "Let me give you some _brotherly_ advice."

"Sure," Danny said.

"You best treat Lindsay right." Danny turned his attention to Lindsay's older brother.

"I will, Mike. I love her."

"Good, cause…"

_Grandpa's the local sheriff, yeah  
He's the judge and the jury, too  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker  
Son, he'll dig a hole for you  
Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
Daddy's got a shotgun_

Danny swallowed hard and not for the first time took in how big Mike really was. "We might not be New Yorkers," Mike continued. "And we might be from the wrong side of the tracks, but we take care of our own. So just make sure you take care of her."

_Welcome to the family  
From this side of the tracks  
If you ever leave her  
You ain't comin' back_

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt, Lindsay," Danny said.

"I believe that," Mike answered. "I really do. But it's my job as her big brother to make sure you know that we're watching you."

_My nephew is a hunter  
He's gonna hunt you down  
Just like he did the last one  
And he still ain't been found_

"I'll protect her with my life. She has my heart." Danny turned to face Mike straight on. "And we're family, ya said it yaself. We want the same things. For Lindsay to be happy."

_I like you just fine,  
Don't get me wrong  
You'll take care of her  
Cause if you don't..._

"Don't get me wrong, I like you, Danny," Mike said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "And I think you're gonna treat Lindsay real good. From what she's told us about you, you're a good man. I just wanted you to know where we all stood."

"I'm not ever gonna hurt ya sister," Danny said.

"Let's hope not," Mike said. "Welcome to the family." With that, Mike turned and walked away, heading back inside to the party. Danny watched the man go, and couldn't help back that that if he had a little sister, that he would have done the same thing. With a smile on his face, Danny headed back in to find his soon-to-be-wife. Although, he thought that maybe his and Mike's conversation would stay just between them.

_Grandpa's the local sheriff, yeah  
He's the judge and the jury, too  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker  
Son, he'll dig a hole for you  
Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Momma's got a real bad temper  
Daddy's got a shotgun_

_Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister  
Yeah, she'll make a real good wife  
Haha..._

* * *

_Cute song, eh? Anyhow, hope ya'll liked it._

_Happy Reading,_

_Wolfy and Branwyn (my muse)_


End file.
